Moon Bathing
by QueenMojo
Summary: Rick unable to sleep, finds Michonne outside on the porch. They consolidate many things on all grounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Moon Bathing**

Rick woke up from a restless sleep and stared up at the ceiling. His mind buzzed with images from the day before. The wall coming down, Deanna's death, and her last words plagued his mind. She told him that they were all his people now. Moments before the wall came down, he had a conversation with Michonne on their porch. He told her about a plan to draw the herd away. She was not pleased when his plans did not include any of the Alexandrians. That was when she told him that we were all in this together. Now that the wall has been patched and the herd is gone, he realized that one way or the other, he had to start to think of everyone as his own. Because, he was now their leader.

He sat up in his bed and looked at his two children sleeping. With all that had happened earlier, he was grateful to have them both. He looked to his right and saw his son Carl sleeping soundly with an opened comic book on his stomach. It pleased him to see him reading again and he had Michonne to thank for that. She was the one who rekindled that interest in Carl when she brought him comics and Western novels from her trips while searching for the Governor. Since then, she has always found reading material for him whenever she went on supply runs. Not far from the foot of his bed was Judith's crib. In it she slept. He got up and walked over to her and looked down at her little face. Maggie was right. She was beginning to look like her mother, Lori. Next to her was a little stuffed lamb named Lamb Chops by Carl. Another one of Michonne's finds on one of their many excursions in search for food. He picked up the toy and looked at it and smiled marvelled by its softness. Then he placed it back gently next to Judith.

Leaving the room, he thought of helping himself to beer in the kitchen. On his way he noticed Michonne's bedroom door was wide open but didn't think anything of it. Like him, she always slept fully clothed and kept her door wide open in case they had to make a run for it. Both never let their guard down. Even after arriving to Alexandria, it took them a while to get out of the habit of keeping watch. It was just in the last few weeks they started to find their old sleeping routines again. He passed the third bedroom and could see Morgan asleep in his bed, snoring away. His trusty staff leaned up in the corner next to the night table. Down the stairs he went and just as he was about to enter the kitchen, he noticed the front door was open. From where he stood, he could see Michonne standing outside on the porch. She had the comforter completely wrapped around her shoulders covering her petite body that even her feet could not be seen as the ends draped on the ground. She looked as though she was wearing either a large kimono or a small tee-pee. It was a cool night so he thought nothing of her strange attire. He went outside and stood next to her. She wasn't startled one bit by his sudden appearance. Some how she sensed him approach. They both seemed to always know when each other was close by.

She turned her head, looked at him, smiled and said,

"Couldn't sleep either I see."

"After all that happened today, I thought I'd be asleep by now. I don't remember clearing that many walkers before. What kept me awake was thinking about what Deanna told me earlier, before she died.", Rick said.

He leaned forward and rested his arms on the rails. Relaxed, he looked out at the tall grass and low trees in the empty lot across the street in front of the house. The moon was out and it shone brightly. Under its influence, everything it touched took on a mysterious appearance.

"She asked me to look out for Spencer as though he were one of my own. She told me that everyone is now my people.", Rick added still staring ahead.

Michonne turned completely around and faced him. She looked at him and he too turned and looked at her. She didn't say anything as she knew he still had more to say. She looked into his eyes that were now sincere.

"You were right. She was right. We're all in this together.", he said giving a slight nod.

She responded with a smile and nodded back. She was glad he finally got the picture. That he understood that there was no longer 'them' and 'us'. That it was now 'us'. Still smiling, she turned back around and held her head forward once again. The low bearing moon hung just above the tops of the trees in the distant past the protective walls. She closed her eyes for a second or two and sighed. Then she spoke.

"When I saw the moon light coming in through my window tonight, I had to come out here and look at it. Haven't you seen anything more spectacular?", Michonne said.

" _Yes I have. As a matter of fact_.", Rick said inwardly looking at her thinking how beautiful and spectacular she looked in the moonlight. Instead, he said, while not taking his eyes off her,

"It is a beautiful night."

Feeling his eyes on her, she blushed and continued to say, "Especially on a night like this when the sky is this clear and there are no clouds in the sky, I thought that this is a good time to go moon bathing.", Michonne said and sighed at the remarkable sight before her.

"Moon bathing? I've heard of moon gazing and star gazing and sun bathing. But, moon bathing?", Rick said giving a chuckle.

He slowly shifted on his feet and returned to a more relaxed stance. He leaned forward on the rails again and looked up at the moon. He thought how brilliant it looked. In its light, everything took on a black and white appearance. The scene before them was like out of an old classic film, only better. He turned and looked at Michonne. The silvery rays caught her rich smooth skin. She seemed to have become illuminated in it. Her oval shaped face, pretty, was set aglow. He noticed that she always had a way of saying interesting things that made you think and forget about the horrors of the world around you.

"My high school friend, Nicky, claimed the full moon brought her good luck. She always related her firsts to the moon. First date, first kiss, first dance.", Michonne said.

"You two kept in touch since?", Rick asked.

"Yes. We did. After college, she moved to Denver for a teaching position at the university while, I stayed in Atlanta. We kept in touch right up until the world changed. It was a day before it all happened I emailed her pictures of ...", Michonne began to say and faltered a bit.

"Anyway, the moon reminded me of her.", Michonne quickly ended.

Rick detected a sudden sadness in her voice and said, "Whenever you feel ready to talk, I am here for you.".

She looked at him and quietly nodded. She was glad he didn't press. That was the way it was with him. He never pressed.

For a minute they stood side by side gazing up at the moon before Rick asked her about Deanna's plans. He wanted to keep her talking and her mind off whatever made her sad just now.

"Did you take a look at Deanna's plans?", he asked.

"Yes. She wanted to expand beyond the south wall to allow for the planting of crops. Corn, wheat and oats, fruits and vegetables. Some livestock and..", Michonne's words were cut short by Rick planting a solid yet gentle kiss on her lips.

At first she was startled by it for it was unexpected, but quickly relaxed and calmly closed her eyes. She wanted this. For the longest while she waited on him to make that move. She wanted him to make up his mind on his own and be certain of this, of them. Now, as they shared their first kiss, she was certain he was ready. He slowly closed his eyes enjoying her mouth and her perfumed skin. To her, his lips were amazingly soft and fruity. She parted her mouth just enough to give him the entrance he needed. His tongue delved into her sweetness as he tasted and sucked upon her full soft lips. He gently held her face in both his hands and kissed her more. Her cheeks felt soft and cool in his warm calloused hands. He stroked them with the pads of his thumbs. All the while, as they kissed, time seemingly stood still. She moaned softly in his mouth tasting him, delighted in his warm sweet desire.

He moved in closer to her, closing the gap between them. She opened up her arms and wrapped the comforter around them. He moved his hands from her face and down to her body only to find much to his surprise that she was not wearing any clothes at all. His hands coming in contact with her warm soft skin. His eyes shot open and he stopped kissing altogether. She opened her eyes too and smiled back at him, seductively when she felt his hands cupping her bare buttocks. He smiled devilishly then drew her in close, coiling his muscular arms about her, holding her snuggly, he kissed her more deeply than before. His hands roamed and found her bosoms. Full and round, they felt delicious in his hands. He gently squeezed them eliciting low sweet sounds from her. He paused from kissing and looked into her eyes. She gave him a knowing look that seemed to say, "I am ready, are you?" He nodded _yes_. He bent down and in one smooth move, he swept her clear off her feet and carried her inside, pausing to lock the door behind them as they went. He took her upstairs and straight to her bedroom. There, behind closed doors, they made sweet quiet love.

 **~*0*~**

Several orgasms later, they snuggled while catching their breaths. There on the king sized bed, they held each other. They could hear Morgan snoring down the hall and they chuckled to themselves.

Michonne's head rested on Rick's shoulder while he lightly ran his fingers up and down her arm. She held his left hand and intertwined her fingers with his and took it and held it up to her lips. Placing a tender kiss on it, she noticed his wedding band was gone.

"Your ring.", Michonne remarked by its absense and she looked up at him.

"I took it off. It was time to let go.", Rick replied.

"I love you.", Michonne declared. She was not hesitant in any way to say this.

"I love you, Michonne. Very much.", Rick replied. He said this all the while looking directly into her eyes. He gently stroked her cheek with back of his hand before he tilted her face up to his and kissed her. After they kissed, Rick asked,

"Not that I am complaining, but as my luck turned out, you were naked under that comforter tonight. How come?"

"Normally I don't do this, but, after I had a bath I was too tired to dress and just crawled under the covers before I fell asleep. Then, I woke up and still didn't bother to dress and came downstairs. Then you came along.", Michonne replied.

"So, was this your first kiss under the moonlight?", Rick asked.

"It was. It would make the first on my list of firsts under the moonlight.", Michonne said.

"You know, there are other things I could so to help you to top your friend's list.", Rick said.

"Oh? What things?", Michonne said arching her eyebrow what he meant.

"Grab the comforter and come with me.", Rick instructed and hopped out of the bed. Rick threw on his boxers and draped the comforter on Michonne's shoulders and lead her downstairs and out the front door. On the porch, Michonne asked, "Now what?"

He led her to the very spot he found her standing earlier on. He told her to stand as he found her before. While she stood behind the rails, he went under the comforter and positioned himself between her legs and gave her the most an unforgetable oral sex she's ever had. He licked and sucked her folds and played with her nipples at the same time. She mewed softly enjoying the sensations building up in her body.

"Oh Rick. Hmm. Oh.", Michonne softly mewed. She licked her lips delighted in his naughty mouth. He picked up her leg and rested it on his shoulder which gave him a better angle as he went about performing cunniligus on her. She responded favorably, thrusting and gyrating her pelvis on his tongue and lips. Her juices flowed and he lapped every drop. He moaned as he tasted her and hearing his sounds turned her on even more. She threw her head back and smiled up at the moon. She was close to baying at the moon like a wild animal. His fingers worked tirelessly on her nipples. Rolling and tugging them while he licked and lapped away. He knew she was near. He could feel the urgency building up in her. He squeezed her breasts and pinched and milked her nipples with his needy fingers. Heart racing, blood pounding in her ears, she drew her leg tighter around his head. She wiggled her vagina on his mouth for she was seconds away from having a gargantuan orgasm.

"Michonne. Have you seen Rick?", Morgan asked standing at the door.

"Wha-what?", Michonne responded breathlessly. Feeling disappointed and interrupted, she felt robbed of the orgasm of her life. Now, Morgan was pissing her off.

"Rick. I didn't see him in his room. Have you seen him?", Morgan insisted.

Meanwhile, Rick paused and kept still. He didn't want to blow their cover. He wondered why the Sam hill Morgan was asking for him at this ungodly hour.

"No.", Michonne replied in sounding pissed off in the worst way.

"Ok.", Morgan replied. He seemed to be satisfied with the reply and turned on his heels and went back inside.

"Is he gone?", Rick whispered from between Michonne's legs.

"I think so.", Michonne whispered back.

"Maybe we'd better go back inside in case he returns.", Rick suggested.

"No! You are finishing this!", Michonne demanded.

Rick had no problem whatsoever in starting from scratch again and the second go was even better than the first. Michonne had her cluster orgasms and Rick got more acquainted with her body. Still, he wasn't satified. He wanted more. Before she was through getting over her orgasms, he picked her up and carried her across the road and found a thick bush under a tree. There they had wild moonlight sex. When they were through, they snuck back inside and slept in each other's arms.

 **~*0*ooo*0*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Lonely Monsters**

The next morning, Rick and Michonne were up an hour before Carl. Morgan already grabbed a bite before he left to go practice his Aikido moves.

"Thank you beautiful.", Rick said smiling up at Michonne when she handed him a warm cup of coffee. She sat down with her own cup of tea on the steps across from where he was sitting.

"You're welcome handsome.", she replied and returned the smile.

"How many hours of sleep d'ya think we managed to get?", Rick asked before taking a sip.

"It is now six, so, three hours.", Michonne said.

"Maybe for you but for me, two.", Rick recalled.

"Two? Was something else on your mind?", Michonne asked.

"After you fell asleep, I watched you sleep.", Rick confessed looking at her.

Michonne started to blush, she was still not used to his intense stares,

"You're so beautiful, I'd look at you all day.", he added.

He had stopped smiling when he said this. His stares held her and the sincerity in his words made her heart leap. Her eyes fluttered and she couldn't help but look away. Nervously she smiled at herself and looked down into her mug. She was smiling but tears began to form in her eyes. It wasn't his intent, but he could see how uncomfortable she had gotten.

"You are really beautiful and I love you.", he said softly. She looked up again and their eyes met. She smiled and nodded a _thank you_ and wiped her eyes.

"Well, next time you plan on looking at me in my sleep, let me know.", Michonne said perking up.

"Ok. Why?", Rick asked.

"Because I will tell you what to do instead.", Michonne said and gave him a wink.

"Oh.", Rick responded and arched his brow.

Then they turned their attention to Carl who just walked up and paused at the doorway.

Rick looked at her and smiled devilishly knowing full well what she meant.

"Hey.", Carl said. He seemed oblivious to what went on between his father and Michonne last night.

"Hey you. You up to helping us repair the wall?", Rick asked, sounding alert.

"Yeah. I'm up for it. Where's Judith?", Carl asked. He noticed his sister wasn't in her crib.

"She is with Tara and Eugene.", Rick replied looking up at his son.

"Scrambled eggs and toast are on the stove.", Michonne informed the teen before taking another sip of her tea.

"Cool. Thanks Mm, Michonne.", Carl said. He caught himself before he said something else. He quickly turned and left for the kitchen hoping no one noticed.

"I think he was about to call you _mom_.", Rick whispered to Michonne.

"He is a great kid but I could never presume to be his mother.", Michonne said.

"You've been more than a mother to Carl and Judith. I think you've earned that title.", Rick began.

Michonne did not expect to hear that. She set down her mug next to her on the step. By this, her smiles had disappeared. She looked blankly at where the bottom of the porch steps met the sidewalk. The sun had just began to rise above the hills bringing with it streaks of orange and yellow to the dark blue grey sky.

"If it wasn't for you, neither of them would be here. Carl, he was so young, just a boy when this all happened. He's grown so fast, he's had to, but, he was beginning to go cold. I thought I was losing him. Then, you came along, into our lives. You brought him back to himself and to me.", Rick ended.

He looked up at Michonne. She was quite still. Barely moving. Her eyes were still fixed on the sidewalk. She had no tears but had a distant and sad expression. Then, without her looking at Rick, she got up and walked down the stairs and up the road. He called after her but she ignored him and kept walking. He left his mug on the step and went after her. Eventually caught up to her, reached out and held on to her arm. She stopped walking altogether but by this, tears were rolling down her cheeks. He wished he knew what to say but he didn't know what was going through her mind. So, he stood with her in the middle of the road. No one else was around this early. He took her hands in his and let her do what she felt like doing next. She looked up at him and said,

"Andre, my son. He was born early in the morning, on a day like this. My Autumn boy. I miss him. We...we were staying at a camp, Andre, me and his father, Mike. I left him with Mike to go on a supply run. When we got back, the camp had been torn apart. A herd had passed through. Only a handful survived. Andre. There was nothing left of my boy. Mike, he was supposed to protect him but he and his friend were too busy being high. I found his stash next to them. If I was there, my son would still be alive and with me. What kind of mother leaves their child, Rick? Three years old. He was only th-..".

Then, she shook all over. No sounds came from her lips but all the pain flowed out of her like a river. Rick took her into his arms and embraced her. Holding her close, he let her cry. He felt her tears soak through his shirt and he couldn't care less. All this time, for so long she has been his rock and today was his turn to be hers.

"It wasn't your fault Andre died. You went on that run because you doing what a good mother would do, which is to provide for your child. Yes, had you been there, you would've protected him too. But you couldn't. You couldn't be at two places at once. His father did not do what he was supposed to do. He did not provide nor did he protect. Everything was on you to do both and that was not fair."

Even though he didn't know the man, he felt angry at Mike for being a negligent father. _How could a man love his drugs more than his child?_ , Rick wondered inwardly. He wanted to say it but he kept it to himself.

"I could never imagine what it is like to lose Carl or Judith. It saddens me knowing you've had to live with this pain.", he said.

He continued to hold her close while he said all these things. She calmed down some and looked at him and nodded. He released her and she stepped back a bit.

"Mike did drugs. But he loved his drugs more than Andre or me. I did not know this until now.", Michonne said.

"Lori died giving birth to Judith, back at the prison. Four days before you came. It's been a year now. It's been a year since I spoke her name. I miss her.", Rick said shuffling on his feet. Then he cupped her face and looked deeply into her brown eyes and said,

"I love you. You are a wonderful mother and a kind woman. You are beautiful and you make me happy."

He gently wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs and kissed her on the lips. The kiss though chaste filled them with renewed hope and strength.

"Now, let's go back home. We have some news to give Carl.", Rick added.

"Yes, we do.", Michonne agreed smiling. They walked up the road holding hands.

 **~*0*~**

Much later in the evening, after everyone turned in, Michonne and Rick sat up talking in bed.

"He took it well.", Michonne said referring to Carl after they told him about them being a couple.

"I wasn't surprised. He likes you you know.", Rick said stroking her arm while she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her leg over his.

Wearing a fresh white T-shirt, he smiled and kissed the top of her head. Michonne hugged him and sniffed his T-shirt. She loved his scent intermingled with the fabric. She was in a white tank top and pale blue shorts.

"There is a lot in him I see in me. We have a lot in common. Comics, super heroes. I like him. I really do. Judith too. She is like her brother. Smart and funny. They are both gems.", Michonne said looking up at him. She reached up and stroked his face.

"Judith. May not be mine.", Rick admitted. Just like that. Out of the blue he said this. Michonne raised her head up and looked at him.

"Lori slept with my best friend Shane after he told her I was dead.", Rick began.

Now he really got Michonne's full attention. She rose right up and sat lotus style in front of him on the bed and continued to listen.

"After I woke up from a coma in the hospital, I met Morgan and his son Dwayne before I found my family. We were happy to find each other. We made love. When she discovered that she was pregnant, she told me about Shane. I understood. We let it go. Or, at least I thought she did. As time went by, Shane's behaviour worsened. He wanted to kill me. He planned it so that we were alone in the woods and in the dark. I knew he was going to kill me. We fought. I killed him. He turned and Carl, who followed me, shot him. Lori, after I told her, she rejected me. That is when I realized she loved Shane.", Rick ended. He didn't get upset. He calmly told his story. They were quiet for a spell.

"I think I can top that.", Michonne finally broke the silence with her head on her hands.

"Oh really?", Rick said looking at her. He was surprised by her reaction, but oddly enough, he found her timing comical. Arching his eyebrow, he waved his hand and said, "The floor is all yours."

"Mike and his friend Terry. When I found them, they were bit. For what he'd done, I made them turn. I made it so that they couldn't bite or scratch. I chopped off their jaws and arms and led them around like hounds. I took them everywhere I went. That is when I realized that they protected me. They kept me hidden from the rest. That is how I survived out there. Me, my sword and them.", Michonne said.

Then there was a pause.

"I was a monster. I was gone. For a long time I was gone. But, Carl brought me back. You brought me back.", Michonne added looking at him.

"I killed my friend. That makes me a monster too.", Rick said.

"So it's a tie then.", Michonne said.

"Hey. Come over here monster. This monster is feeling lonely.", Rick smiled and patted the space next to him.

After that, they made love.

 **~*0*ooo*0*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Being Inventive**

Rick removed the condom and wrapped it in tissue before dumping it in the waste basket in the adjoining bathroom. He washed his penis off and towel dried it. He looked out the door and saw Michonne's perfectly formed body. She was on her back sprawled out on the bed, naked. She was relaxed, unperturbed by her surroundings. One leg was bent at the knee, the other stretched out straight. He licked his lips while he watched her from the door way. He was filled with so much desire it frightened him. She filled him up and at the same time, she left him hungry for more. He didn't think he could ever have his fill of her. She rolled onto her stomach and caught him looking at her. She saw that he is erect, again, and beckoned him over.

"Come here you.", she said staring at his erect penis.

He did as she said, threw the towel aside, walked up to her and waved his dick in her face. His cock lurched forth and throbbed excitedly at the base. She smiled not taking her eyes off it. She did not hesitate and took a hold of him and guided him into her mouth. He moaned. She licked and sucked him like a lollipop. The flavor was Rick. She inserted her fingers inside her vagina and he got even harder from watching. Then a loud noise suddenly erupted from down the hall.

"Zzzzt...kharrrrhh! Kharrrrhhh!"

Morgan was having yet another one of his snoring fits. Everyone knew that once it started, it seldom stopped, at least for a while. Their door was closed but the noise was substantial enough to kill the vibes.

"Oh. I can't work like this.", Michonne said in exasperation.

Rick saw the comforter on the floor and said,

"Let's take this some place else."

"Okay. Lead on leader.", Michonne said smiling.

Like a couple of mischievous teens, they snuck past the kid's and Morgan's rooms, tip-toeing down the stairs and into the kitchen taking the comforter along. Rick mentioned going out back so they took the baby monitor with them too. Before they got that far, they were already locked in a lover's embrace kissing wildly in the kitchen. There, it was relatively quiet so they continued to make out. With the comforter draped over his shoulders, Rick stood behind the granite counter while facing the dining area. He placed the monitor down. It was dark inside but the moon was low shedding light through the windows facing the kitchen. As it was the night before, it was full outside. Michonne was quietly positioned under the covers between his legs where she wasted no time in sucking his dick. In two sucks, Rick grinned and threw his head back. His hands were splayed on the counter. He closed his eyes and whispered her name. "Michonne _"_. Her mouth was absolute bliss. He sucked in the air sharply enjoying every sensation there was.

He felt her lightly stroking his testacles at the base and he jerked uncontrollably and gasped. All the while his penis was in her mouth, she moved her hands up and down his shaft. Apart from his smiling face, no one would've suspected that he was receiving the best blow job of his life.

Michonne nicely hidden between his legs, was having a ball, rather two, sucking her man. He tasted fruity, to her surprise. Probably from all the apricots he had been eating ever since they arrived at Alexandria.

A few short moments passed and she decided to get inventive. With her mouth, she covered the mushroom tip his dick, sucked it, and popped it out of her mouth making a loud smacking sound. She did it over and over again and again and he giggled each and every time.

"Rick?"

Hearing a deep familiar voice, Rick opened his eyes to see Morgan standing next to him. Too busy enjoying the best suck-off of his life, Rick didn't hear him coming. Just like that, out of the blue he appeared. Michonne paused a bit. She couldn't believe her ears.

"M-Morgan?", Rick stuttered taken aback.

He couldn't believe it. _Not again_ , he thought. Then, he wondered how much of Michonne's popping noise he heard.

"Yeah. I've been wanting to talk to you.", Morgan said.

It was obvious that Morgan had no idea what was going on between Rick's legs. He had no clue about him having his cock in Michonne's mouth. He couldn't see it but Michonne was well hidden under the covers. She grew pissed at him for interrupting them and in exasperation, rolled her eyes thinking what are the odds that this man literally cock-blocked their oral sex a second time, two days in a row. Rick, now distracted, his cock began to soften and she couldn't have that happening. Not on her clock. He needed her attention. Right away. No one can see her, so, with that, she resumed to what she was expertly doing before. She released Rick's semi-soft penis and grabbed it's bulbous tip between her lips and sucked it back to a healthy state of turgidity.

"C-c-can it wait?", Rick sputtered feeling his cock lengthen and expand.

"I guess so. Talk to you in the morning then.", Morgan said.

He turned and just as Rick was about to blow his load, Morgan tarried and helped himself to a tall glass in the cupboard and filled it up with some water from the faucet. Meanwhile, Michonne continued to service Rick like there was no tomorrow. Licking, sucking, nibbling away, bringing him closer to the edge. Rick felt his gonads bunch up and tighten. Like a gyser, he felt like he was about to explode. Then, he slowly raised his hand up and covered his face as he fought against that tidal wave welling up inside of him. Painstakenly he watched Morgan gulp his last drop of water and set the glass in the sink, walk off and head for the stairs.

With Morgan barely out of his line of sight, Rick slammed his hand down on the counter,

"Ahhhhh. Hmmmmm.", he groaned his orgasm and ejaculated for the second time of the night.

 **~*0*~**

It was a beautiful night and Rick and Michonne decided on spending some time on the porch steps. They cuddled under the comforter and looked up at the sky. Both their faces became illuminated under the moon's rays. With not a cloud present, the stars sparkled like diamonds set against black velvet.

"Thank you.", Rick said with his arms wrapped around Michonne's shoulders.

Her head on his shoulder and her back comfortably against his chest, she asked, "For what?" She couldn't figure out what he was referring to.

"For being there. For my kids. For protecting them. For keeping them safe. And Carl. If it weren't for you, he'd still be lost. You put a smile on his face and made him laugh again.", Rick said.

"I would do anything for those kids.", Michonne said softly. She stroked his arm and kissed it tenderly.

"Deanna, she said her people are now mine. We have a larger group now on our hands and not all of them see me as their new leader. Especially of late, after I made hard choices that they found difficult to understand.", Rick said.

"And those choices you made worked. It is because of you why this place is still standing. They've seen it. Give them time. They'll come around.", Michonne said with confidence. She was glad he viewed everyone as one group and no longer as two.

"I don't want to do this alone, Michonne. I need you.", Rick said.

Michonne turned and looked at him square on. She continued to listen. She knew there was more.

"You've been a voice of reason for our group. You were always the one who kept us all focused and strong. You kept us going while we were out there, without a home before Aaron showed up. You have always supported my decisions no matter how crazy they seemed. Never once have you questioned me except to say that our group and the Alexandrians are one of the same. These are the things I admire greatly about you. You are brave and smart. You are a good leader and together we can make this work.", Rick said looking into her eyes.

"And, what about you. Am I what you want?", Michonne asked. She had to ask even though she knew the answer but she had to hear it from him.

"Yes. I want you in my life and in my children's lives.", Rick replied.

"I have never wanted anything as much as I want you. I want you, Carl and Judith in my life. Together, we will build Alexandria and together we will lead." Michonne said.

 **~*0*ooo*0*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Family We**

The next morning, Rick called a meeting at Deanna's house. Spencer, her son was there. He was sad having just lost his mother, but, he made sure to show up to keep up the moral and give support. When everyone had settled down, Father Gabe opened the meeting with a prayer and asked for a moment of silence for the ones that they lost. After that, Spencer came forth and made special mention of his mother.

"Deanna, mother, visionary leader. I will miss you.", Spencer began and paused.

"While she was dying, she wrote down her last thoughts and I would like to share them with you.", he continued.

He unfolded a small piece of paper. His hand shook as he read from the blood stained note in his mother's handwriting. It read,

 _Spence. Spencer. My son. By the time you read this, I am gone and have joined your father and your brother. I regret that my last moments were not shared with you. I love you and I will miss you._

 _In a few short weeks of letting Rick's group in, a lot has happened. It was as if time grew legs and jumped, skipped and hopped ahead of us. Do not think for once that everything bad that has happened lately is to their doing. We caused it upon ourselves by not being prepared and I take full responsibility. I was too busy drafting plans for a better tomorrow and lost sight of what is out there, beyond our walls. Rick and his group has been out there for a long time and have survived. As long as this place is standing, you must all make this work. Rick and Michonne will help you get there. As one._

 _Mom._

Rick placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder and looked at him in the eyes and nodded. Spencer nodded back at him and braved a smile. Rick turned to everyone and said,

"Michonne and I will work with you to keep this place going and safe. It is time we stop surviving and start to live."

Michonne then said,

"We need to be able to sustain ourselves and be less reliant on dangerous supply runs. Deanna, moments before the wall came down, she gave us blue prints of her expansion plans. It included claiming land beyond the south wall to allow for the planting of food and rearing livestock. Chickens, pigs, goats. We have a pond. If we make it bigger. We can have fish to eat."

The air instantly became positive. Everyone listening in slowly began to shake their heads in agreement.

"We will call this the Deanna Sustainability Plan.", Rick said. Spencer nodded.

"No space will go unused. Our yard spaces, front and back, will become mini crops. Let us pool our talents and make this work.", Michonne said.

Everyone nodded and some even said _yes_ out loud.

"Let's right now get to work. We can start by coming up with teams. Everyone, children and adults alike. Together we can all make this work.", Rick said.

Everyone enthusiastically shared their ideas. For the first time, they worked together towards a common goal.

 **~*0*~**

At the end of the meeting, the upbeat crowd dispersed and went their own separate ways. Morgan saw Rick walking on the sidewalk. He'd wanted to talk to him for the longest while but each time he tried, there was never a good time. Rick saw him coming and paused on the sidewalk.

"Hey. That was a good speech you made back there.", Morgan complimented.

"Thanks. Is everything okay?", Rick asked.

"Everythang's fine. I am moving out.", Morgan announced.

The moment Rick heard, a huge grin started to inch it's way across his face. He quickly thought of cockroaches and flies to trick himself into keeping a straight face.

"Was it something one of us did? Carl, Michonne, me? Judith?", Rick asked trying to look concerned.

Morgan smiled and gave a small chuckle while looking down at his feet.

"No. Y'all been great. It's time I got my own space. You know?", Morgan said.

"Sure, sure. Where?", Rick asked. Meanwhile, he couldn't wait to give Michonne the news.

"The empty house, three down, across the road.", Morgan said pointing somewhere down the road.

"You mean the one with the blue shutters?", Rick asked.

"Yeah. It's got a porch. I like living in a place with a porch.", Morgan replied.

"Well, if you need anythang. You let us know.", Rick offered.

"Okay. Thanks for having me.", Morgan said.

"It was our pleasure. Come by later for dinner. The gang's gonna be there.", Rick said.

"Carol too?", Morgan asked.

"Yes. She's making tuna casserole.", Rick replied.

Rick thought it was interesting that Morgan would be asking about Carol, in particular. But, he kept it to himself, at least for now. They closed and went off in their own directions. Then Morgan turned around and yelled,

"Tell Michonne I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?", Rick asked.

"For snoring too loudly.", Morgan said and smiled.

 **~*0*~**

In the next couple of weeks, Deanna's plans were successfully put in place and everyone got involved. The south facing walls were expanded. Land was plowed and seeds were planted. The pond was enlarged and fish put in it. One by one, feral goats, pigs, chickens and horses were rounded up, tamed and put to breed. Irrigation systems were created and implemented. Compost mixed with animal manure were worked into the soil and it gave the crops a boost. Within a few months, food became available to eat. Supply runs became less and less frequent and were only done to source medical supplies and personal items.

While everyone worked arduously on Deanna's sustainability plan, Rick and Michonne made sure to get everyone involved in weapons and hand to hand combat training. As practice, small groups were taken beyond the wall to learn how to defend themselves against walkers and to develop other survival skills. The group from Atlanta organized daily field trips to expose the Alexandrians to as many different challenges as possible. Before Rick and his group arrived, for too long, Deanna's people were sheltered and had no idea how to fight. Thanks to the Atlanta group, gradually, they overcame their fears, became less afraid and started to think more like soldiers.

Over time, there were more and more opportunities for the Alexandrians to put what they learned to practice. There were some incidences of crazed groups of people breaching the wall. A band of people that called themselves Wolverines climbed the walls. Much to their dismay, everyone inside were prepared. Without any hesitation, they sprang into action and fought well. In the end, everyone survived with the exception of their fifteen uninvited guests. As a result of that incidence, more security look out points were put in place and more frequent emergency drill exercises done.

In time, people were less afraid. Confidence and goodwill grew. It was no longer 'them' and 'us'. It was now one big family of 'we'.

 **~*0*~**

On a supply run, a small team of five Rick, Daryl, Maureen, Chris and Sasha came across a small abandoned military base in Lowarder's Vale, about twenty miles north of Alexandria. It appeared no one else had discovered the place before them. Everything was left untouched. A good supply of heavy artillery, RPG's, automatic and semi-automatic rifles, handguns, and bullets as well as bullet proof vests were discovered hidden in a bunker.

"About a dozen walker soldiers or more are inside where there might be another supply room. Nothing we can't handle.", Daryl reported after he and Chris scoped out the area.

"Good. Let's clear then take what we can.", Rick said.

"Hey, we can use these. The tanks are nearly full.", Sasha said when she and Maureen found two trucks hidden under branches.

In a couple of hours, they cleaned out the bunker and supply rooms and loaded up their van and two army trucks with weapons, artillery, medical supplies and canned food. On their way back, the road ahead was blocked by large boulders that had rolled down the side of the hill after heavy rains the night before. Taking another route, they drove past a large field of lavender. They were in full bloom. In the environs, the air carried a pleasant scent. Rick signaled and all three vehicles pulled over. He hopped out and looked at the beautiful scene. Nothing but purple blooms as far as the eye could see. Lavender. Michonne's favorite scent.

"Why are we stopping?", Sasha said behind the wheel.

"Lavender.", Rick said.

"Yeah? So?", Sasha asked and turned off the ignition. Chris and Maureen in the truck behind hers killed their engine too and hopped out.

"We need to take back some and plant them around the livestock area.", Rick said and started to dig up whole plants from the ground with his machete.

"Oh yeah. See now. It'll help mask the scent of the animals.", Chris said when he realized what Rick was aiming at. He and Maureen joined in using portable army shovels to dig up some lavender plants making sure to keep the roots intact.

Meanwhile, Daryl looked at the map and deduced that it is going to take them another hour before they get back home to Alexandria.

 **~*0*~**

When they arrived, Michonne was among the few who greeted them at the gate. Smiling, she was happy to see Rick and the others back home, safe. Rick hopped out of the van and Daryl drove it on down the road and parked it in front of the stock room. The two other army trucks driven by Sasha and Chris followed suit.

After they securely locked the gates, Rick wrapped his arms around Michonne's waist and pulled her close. Her heart skipped a beat as she became filled with happiness and excitement. She blushed when he looked into her eyes.

"What?", Rick asked smiling at her.

"I can't get used to you looking at me like that.", Michonne replied with a embarrassed look on her face.

"Like how?", Rick asked.

"You know. Like you did last night.", Michonne said.

"If you mean by me admiring your beauty and thinking I don't deserve your love.", Rick said and leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh Rick.", Michonne said meeting him halfway and kissed him.

 **~*0*~**

"Surprise!", Rick said after he removed the blind fold from Michonne's eyes.

She gasped the moment she opened her eyes and looked around. There in the middle of a vast ocean of purple they stood. It was a marvelous sight to behold. Rick had been planning this moment for a long time. He wanted to share with Michonne the wonderful scene of the lavender fields on a clear and beautiful day like this. The fields was just as striking as the last time he saw it. The blooms were out in full force for miles on end. Not one soul was near nor were there any walkers. Perhaps the sweet scent deterred them but Rick could not help but wonder why not even one walker was seen in the environs.

He took her over to a clearing he'd made where a thick blanket was already laid. On it a basket with red wine, two long stemmed glasses and sandwiches awaited them. Next to the basket lay her katana and his red-handled machete and rifle. As she sat down, she smiled with him and watched him sit down next to her. They ate the sandwiches and sipped wine. After that, they watched the skies turn different shades from light blue, to purple to a fiery orange as the sun quietly and slowly slipped behind the hills.

Rick looked down at Michonne laying with her head on his lap. Her features had softened over the past months. Since they became attached, she smiled more. He gently moved her hair away from her face. She covered his hand with hers as he did this. She moved his hand to her soft lips and kissed the center of it. She turned her head and looked up into his eyes and smiled up at him and said,

"Thank you."

"You deserve so much more.", Rick responded. And he meant it. He wished he could give her the world.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his thick dark curls.

"But I have you.", Michonne said looking into his eyes.

He then leaned forward and met her lips. They kissed. While they kissed, he held her by the back of her head and the small of her back and slowly rocked her onto the blanket. The moon was out and it was full. One by one, the stars began to come out. A cool crisp wind blew. Rick looked down into her eyes and he said,

"I love you Michonne. I love you. I love you. I love you."

She was moved by the sincerity in his eyes and in his voice. So moved she was, tears filled her eyes. She reached up and held his face and nodded and smiled and softly said,

"I love you too."

They kissed and kissed under the starry skies and without exchanging any more words, Rick went on his knees and took off his shirt. Michonne watched him and took in his athletic form. Months of working in the open on Deanna's Sustainability Plan, his body became strong and beautifully sculpted by tough manual labor. In the moon light, his toned biceps, triceps, deltoids, pectorals and lats and well defined eight pack stood out beautifully. The hard curves and creases in the bright silvery rays, he looked like a statue of a Greek god. She rose up on her knees and ran her hands over his arms and torso and kissed them. He looked her in the eyes and watched her remove her vest and top and bra. He sucked in the air sharply as he watched her full round succulent breasts bounce forth. He cradled them in his hands and hungrily sucked them, one at a time. He then stood up on his feet and took off his pants and briefs. His erect penis sprang free.

While still on her knees, she held his penis in her warm hands and caressed it. She took its bulbous tip into her warm moist mouth. He moaned softly. Like a candy, he tasted sweet and, seemingly melted in her mouth. Her sucking actions increased and he liked it. He threw his head back and held her head and moved his hips just a tad. She kept this up for a while until she brought him to the edge then stopped. After that, she took the rest of her garments off and tossed them aside. He cupped her face in his hands and looked down into her dark orbs. All he could think of was, she was his and he was hers. He said to her, "I don't deserve you."

She lay on her back and with her stares, she beckoned to him. He stood a moment and took in her striking pose. Her rising and falling chest and smooth, flat stomach. Her toned arms and legs. Her pretty face. She was perfection. He kneeled down and ran his hands up and down her thighs before parting them. He kissed the insides of them as he inched his way to her folds, already slick in her juices. He covered them with his entire mouth and licked and sucked. She mewed. He tasted her musk and her sweet, licking and lapping her to a writhing mess. She squealed softly while her body twitched and jerked as the orgasms hit her like a freight train and slowly rolled away.

Before she could ride out the last of her orgasms, he mounted and entered her right away. He couldn't wait. He just couldn't wait.

His body became electrified and energised as he moved in and out of her core.

"You're so wet. So wet.", he rasped in her ear.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to sink deeper in. She wiggled and thrust her hips under him. She couldn't get enough. She combed her fingers through his mane and pulled his face to hers. She licked his lips and kissed him. Then she whispered into his ear,

"Take me from behind."

Without pulling out, in one fluid motion, he raised up slightly and spun her around onto her tummy then pulled her hips up, bringing her onto to her knees. Without skipping a beat, he pummelled her hard and fast whilst holding onto her hips firmly. In perfect alignment, the meaty tip of his penis hit her G-spot over and over, again and again. She moaned and mewed his name.

"Oh Rick. Oh Rick. Oh Rick."

He pounded her harder and harder. She rolled and gyrated her hips on him. Both of them moved in perfect rhythm. He could not see but she licked her lips. It was as if she could taste him from below. She moaned some more. He loved the sound of her soft velvety voice. He loved the feel of her warm body taking him in whole. He could feel her juices coat him, it excited him so. He continued to thrust in and out of her while he looked all around him. Over his shoulders, to his left and right and ahead. All was clear.

He pulled out and flipped her onto her back and in one go, he entered her all the way to the hilt. They both moaned as he filled her up and she encapsulated him. He pounded her over and over and she opened her legs wide and wrapped them around his waist. She dug her fingers into his muscular back. He licked and sucked on her earlobe. Her body, so divine, so tasty, so sexy, so sweet. She loved the feel of his cock inside of her, the feel of his hard body on top of hers. Her inner walls milked his cock bringing him to the edge. Increasing his speed, he slammed into her softness hard and deep.

There, in the middle of the fields, surrounded by lavender, they made love. Scented purple blossoms rocked and swayed gently in the cool breeze.

 _God. She feels so good._ He thought to himself. He didn't want this feeling to end. Alas, he couldn't hold out any longer. In two pumps, he erupted. Powerful orgasmic waves claimed them both. Under the weight of his body, she twitched while he jerked. He rolled off of her and lay on his back. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

 **~*0oxxoxxo0*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Visitor**

A head popped out from the top of the stairs and looked down.

"Coast clear?", Michonnne asked.

"All clear.", Rick replied. He eagerly climbed the steps and looked up and saw Michonne's face peering from behind the wall. She had a slightly concerned look on her face. He knew exactly what she was thinking, so, he answered that pressing question she had on her mind well before she even asked it.

"The doors are locked.", Rick said.

"Both of them?", Michonne asked quickly.

"Front and back.", Rick returned.

"Good.", Michonne said softly and came out of hiding.

One-third way up the stairs, Rick came to a complete stop and gazed. For what he saw held him transfixed. There at the top of the steps was a goddess of beauty and of love. Wearing a short lengthen, black, silk kimono and high heels, she stood with her hands bent at the elbows firmly placed on her hips. Her hair was neatly arranged in a high bun with a pair of red chopsticks holding her locks in place. She had on burgundy lipstick highlighting her sensuous lips. His jaw dropped open and his pupils grew.

She slowly turned on her heel all the way around with her back facing him. She undid her kimono that was tied in front and made one half of it to slowly inch down past her shoulder while she seductively looked at him from over her shoulder. He swallowed hard but kept watching. Then, she did the same with the other side of her kimono until her back had become exposed. Her beautiful, toned back that seemed to go on for miles. Soft, smooth, and, blemish free. The kimono fell to the ground and his heart stood still for a second or two. She turned around and faced him. What he saw next made his heart beat again, except this time at a faster rate than normal.

She stood proudly in nothing but a pair of crotch less black laced panties. Unabashed, she placed her hands back on her hips and looked daringly into his eyes. Her round bare breasts looked like delicious ripe fruits waiting to be squeezed and tasted. His cock expanded and lengthened in his pants and he grabbed it and adjusted it as it strained against the fabric.

They had been planning this moment for some time. The stairs was the next place on their list for them to make love. They already tackled the granite kitchen and bathroom countertops, the deck, the roof, as well as the porch under a full moonlight. The kids were spending the night with Maggie and Glenn, Morgan had moved out, and so, they had the house all to themselves.

She sat down on the landing and opened her legs wide. He could see from where he stood her pink folds glisten in her juices. He couldn't wait to sink himself deep inside of her for she was more than ready for him. She curled her finger beckoning him forth. He did as told. He completed climbing those steps in a jif while at the same time ripping his khaki shirt open as he neared. Buttons were sent flying, some ricocheting off the walls. Falling to his knees, he pulled a single rose stem from his back pants pocket and presented it to her. She smiled and silently mouthed, "thank you" before taking it from him and putting its red bud to her nose, enjoying the soft feel of its petals upon her cheeks. One by one he removed her shoes but not before he kissed her calves and ankles while he ran his hands up and down her smooth skin. She gently placed the rose down next to her and reached up and held him by the back of his head.

He slowly leaned in and they kissed sweetly at first then passionately. He broke away from her lips and kissed her chin, jawline, her neck and clavicles then chest where he spent time re-familiarizing himself with her round swollen tits. He sucked on them and she could feel her pussy clench. She rolled her head back and held his head in her arms and allowed him to suckle for she loved having her tities played. After he was through, he continued his kissing trail downwards until he settled between her legs. He hoisted her legs up over his shoulders and she crossed them at her ankles. He didn't waste time and dove right in and licked and sucked her clitoris and folds with such voracity that she instantly creamed his face. She eased herself backwards and lay on the ground and closed her eyes and moaned his name. Softly she said,

"Rick, hmm, Rick."

"Hello?", a voice called out from downstairs.

Michonne sat right up. Rick's eyes were still closed and he continued eating her out unaware that they had a visitor. She held his face and made him stop what he was doing before she quickly got up and ran off and hid in their bedroom.

"Oh hey Rick.", Morgan said when he found Rick sprawled out on the steps.

"Hey.", Rick replied. He slowly got to his feet while holding onto the rail for support.

"So what brings you here?", Rick asked.

"Oh, I just came by to return the keys.", Morgan said and put the front door key on the side table.

"Thanks. I was just about to turn in. I'm kind of bushed. We'll talk tomorrow.", Rick said from where he stood. He looked down at Morgan who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Without coming off as being rude, he was trying to get rid of him so that he could resume what he and Michonne had started.

"Alright. Sorry I interrupted.", Morgan said.

"Interrupted what?", Rick asked. He wondered if Morgan had seen he and Michonne going at it.

"Shaving.", Morgan said and pointed at his own chin.

Rick touched his chin to find remnants of Michonne stuck to his face.

"G'nite.", Morgan said finally and let himself out the door.

 **~*0oxxOxxo0*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Birthday**

It was Michonne's birthday and Rick arranged a gathering at their house to celebrate it. Many months had passed since the expansion project had been implemented. Everyone had worked hard at making it a success and so this party was also a treat to everyone.

"That cake you made was delicious. I can't get over how moist it was.", Michonne said to Carol.

They spoke in the kitchen while everyone else were scattered in groups in the living and dining rooms, on the porch or out back. It was an unseasonably warm day. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping. Music played softly in the background while kids ran around between the adults. Carl and Enid were with a small group of other teens talking and laughing.

In the back yard, Daryl was busy slathering rabbit and wild boar with barbeque sauce on the grill. Sasha and Rosita were helping out too. Tara had Judith outside on a blanket taking in some warm sunshine. She played with her and Olivia and Denise joined them and struck up a conversation. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"Thanks. Now that we have livestock and we are growing our own food, it is nice to cook using fresh ingredients for a change.", Carol said and bent down to take out the vegetable lasagne from the oven.

"Red velvet is my favorite. How did you know?", Michonne said.

"Rick. He insisted on me making it and said he would walk the earth to get the right ingredients.", Carol said smiling.

"He said that?", Michonne asked.

"He loves you.", Carol said.

"Yes and I love him too.", Michonne said smiling while looking straight ahead across the living room.

Rick caught her looking at him and he gave her a sweet smile that melted her heart. He passed around cold beer and lemonade and paused to exchange a few pleasantries with Abraham and Tobin. He winked at her before he turned his attention back on them. Michonne blushed and went into the fridge and took out another jug of lemonade and set it on the counter next to the cake, sandwiches, appetizers, and, lasagne.

"So. How about you? Ever thought about it?", Michonne asked referring to relationships.

"I've thought about it. I want to.", Carol confessed.

"Well, what's stopping you? There's a few nice single men around.", Michonne said.

"Yeah. I know.", Carol said.

Carol took a good swirl of beer and Michonne caught her looking at Morgan who was sitting in the corner by himself. He was not aware that Carol was watching him. He seemed to be content observing people.

"The rabbit ought to be ready by now. I'll be back.", Carol said after a short pause. She set her bottle down in the sink and promptly went outside taking a large empty dish with her.

By this, Rick came by and stood next to Michonne who was arranging plates and forks on the counter. He put down the empty tray and glanced at Morgan who was smiling at the kids as they whizzed past him. Michonne saw him looking at Morgan and said,

"I think Carol likes him."

"He likes her.", Rick said.

"Did he say so?", Michonne asked.

"Just an observation. Too bad neither of them are doing anythang about it.", Rick said and he picked up a tray of appetizers and sandwiches.

"I wish they would. Maybe he'll stop ...", Michonne began while she dried her hands in a towel.

"Cock blocking us.", Rick ended and chuckled. He kissed her on her temple before he walked off taking the tray of goodies with him.

As the day wore on, the crowd thinned. People began to return home taking treats with them.

"That was a great party. Thanks guys.", Abe said with his arm resting on Rosita's shoulder.

They both headed out taking food with them. They were the last two to leave. Rick and Michonne saw them off and waved at them as they walked up the road. Carl decided on sleeping over at Mark's house and Judith was already fast asleep upstairs. Michonne and Rick went back inside and locked the front door behind them.

The house was quiet again. After they put everything away and turned off the lights, they held each other in the kitchen and kissed in the dark. They heard soft giggles and whispers coming from outside. They opened the back door and stepped out onto the deck where they saw Carol and Morgan cuddled up in the corner with a half a jug of moonshine sitting next to them. Their backs were up against the wall and their legs stretched out straight on the floor. They both looked up and smiled.

"Guess when's Morgan's birthday?", Carol asked.

"Shhh. Don't tell 'em.", Morgan said and smiled broadly.

"Oh come on. Don't be shy.", Carol chuckled and poked him fondly on his chest. She was a little tipsy and so was he.

"It's the same as hers. Fourteenth of March.", Morgan began.

"Same birthday. Same age!", Carol ended and they both busted out in a fit of giggles.

"Hey, that's great. We gotta make sure to throw you guys a party.", Michonne said smiling. As she looked on, she thought they looked cute together.

"You guys can stay here for the night.", Rick suggested and he coiled his arm around Michonne's waist.

"Nah. We good. We gonna chill an' gaze at the stars and leave.", Morgan said smiling.

He gave Carol a squeeze and she rested her head on his chest, closed her eyes and sighed.

"Okay. Night.", Rick said and began to close the door.

"G'nite you two. Happy birthday sweetie.", Carol said smiling with her eyes closed.

"Thanks hon. For everything.", Michonne replied.

"Rick. Don't cut yourself shaving.", Morgan said and smiled and went back to cuddling.

 **~*0oxxOxxo0*~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not Again**

It was in the middle of the night and light sighs filled the air.

"Thank you.", Michonne said softly as she lay on her back and held her lover's hand to her chest. Her breasts moved up and down as she lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling, a calm smile stretched across her face.

"For?", Rick asked wondering what his love was referring to.

They were both naked and laying on ruffled cotton sheets. His mind bursting and his heart raced for they'd just made love and were now collecting their breath.

"For putting together the best birthday party I've ever had.", she replied, turned to face him and looked deeply into his eyes.

She said it with the greatest gratitude for all the happiness he has brought to her life. He and the kids, Rick, Carl and Judith meant the world to her.

"Oh, you are welcome. But, you know...", Rick began and brought her hand to his face and kissed her finger tips.

"You know...what, hon?", Michonne asked.

"The kids, the kids are spending the night at the Rhees...so, we could...", between kisses, he said softly.

He planted kissed first on her palm and trailed them down to her wrist and then her forearm whilst extending it before him. As it turned out, her arm wasn't the only thing that was extending.

"Oh..? Oh..!, she exclaimed enjoying the sensations of his soft lips moving up and down the inside of her arm and the feel of his raging manhood poking rudely against her leg.

Giving a slight chuckle knowing exactly what was coming next, she smiled much more widely and was on the verge of laughing the way he was moving his lips up and down, back and forth the length of her arm ias though he was eating a melon, and well, because he was silently making his demands.

"Hmmm", Rick softly said with his eyes closed and continued to kiss her soft skin. Gradually he made his way to her shoulders then neck.

There he tarried, lightly kissing up and down it as though he was playing a harmonica all the while enjoying the feel and smoothness of her blemish free skin, the warmth of her coconut scented body, the essence and beauty of her soul.

House empty. No kids around. Rick had Michonne all to himself and he was going to make every second count.

Moving to her lips, those full soft lips, he kissed her deeply and she tasted like a blend of the finest wine and strawberries. She opened her mouth slightly and let him in. Tongues collided. She moaned and he moaned. Then, time stood still for them and the universe ceased to exist. The threshold was crossed and there was no turning back.

At maximum length, he rubbed his stiff cock against her thigh which now felt like a hot rod against her cool skin. She reached down and held the length of it and stroked it reassuringly as if to let it know that it will soon get its chance. With eyes closed, he hummed softly against her lips as he took in the feel of her soft hands upon his raging hardness.

They broke away slightly, paused and quietly looked into each other's eyes. She continued to stroke him some. She then gave him a knowing look, a look only he would knew.

Instinctively he rose up, climbed on, calmly straddling her, he rested both his knees on either side of her torso and placed his hands on the wall behind them. He looked down past the headboard and could see the tip of his penis within inches of her face. Excitedly it throbbed at its base, pointing, threating, bouncing, anticipating. She propped her head up on the pillow putting her lips in perfect alignment to his stiff member. She licked him. He melted. She then reached up and held his warm buttocks and squeezed them lightly while she kissed his bulbous tip at first gently then quickly progressed to giving long languid sucks and licks before taking him one quarter-way in. He was so big that it was like stuffing a whole hot dog, wiener and bun into her willing mouth. She liked sucking him. He tasted yummy. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back and breathed heavily whilst enjoying the workings of her lips and tongue.

A soft moan escaped his lips. He submitted himself entirely to her. His cock, his balls, his entire being was now hers.

Taking hold of his thick pole in both hands, she sucked it more and made loud pop-smacking slurping sounds. The things she did to his dick thereafter nearly caused him to blow his load right at that very instant. It took everything in him to will himself not to erupt. He wanted this feeling to last forever.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed how he tasted and felt. She could hear him softly whimper and felt him lurch a fraction of an inch closer. Then, there it was. A single drop. The second she tasted the salt of his pre-seminal fluid she knew he was close. She slowed down before completely coming to a stop and looked up at him. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, his cock completely slick in her saliva looking magnificently harder than before. Right then and there, he wanted nothing more than to drive his thick, hard penis deep inside her wet cunt. _Not yet_ he told himself. She has needs and it is only fair he pay special attention to them.

He climbed down and situated himself between her smooth, toned thighs. He decided to gain better access by sitting on the carpeted floor below at the foot of the bed. He then held onto her hips and pulled her to the edge in closer proximity to himself. She giggled softly when he did this. He placed her feet on his shoulders and promptly went to work.

He licked her pink folds which were already fattened and glistening in excitement. He opened his mouth and covered her pussy and sucked and lapped with fervent enthusiasm. She mewed and squirmed under him some. She took his hands and placed them each on her round full breasts and he squeezed them and fondled them and tweaked her hardened nipples. He knew she loves the way he pull, roll and squeeze the tips while licking her pussy at the same time. She responded favorably gyrating her hips while holding his head at the right angle. She moaned and sucked in the air sharply. Then, she came. She gave a sudden and tiny cry. Her juices flowed, rather, gushed. His mouth became slathered in her. Thick, white foams stuck to his short beard. Some dripped down past his chin. This didn't deter him none. In fact, it spurred him on even more. He kept going loving the feel and taste of her, her musk and sweet all rolled into one. The scent of her rising up and filling the air, sweet, decadent, wickedly tasteful, he licked her pulsating pussy and watched her writhe in ecstasy.

She barely managed to raise herself up on her elbows. She looked down at him between her thighs. Her chest heaved up and down, her pussy clenched and released in unison with her heart beat. He'd thrown a switch and she didn't know how to turn it off. She wasn't sure if she could take back full control of her body again. He watched her twitch and her juicy box pulsate, but, he wasn't going to sit by and wait. Rock hard he was and ready to go. So, he got up off the floor and plunged his unforgiving meat deep inside her, filing her up in one go. She gasped taking him all in. He firmly held onto her hips and fucked her into the sheets. All the while, her pussy continued to cream.

Then, finally he rasped, "I'm gonna cum.". Sweat poured down his face and stung his eyes.

Michonne was about to cum as well and he could feel it. Her walls were closing in tighter and tighter. The end was in clear sight.

Silently and softly, she nodded _yes_ to him and wondered if she would survive another orgasm so soon after a big one.

She didn't know it was possible but his cock lengthened and hardened even more and his balls bunched and tightened. His heart paused a fraction of a second and then, he exploded and so did she.

"Ahhhh.", they both cried their release.

He spewed forth his seed and emptied every milky drop in her. His penis rose and fell and rose and fell again all the while being deep inside her. He continued to keep his throbbing penis there for a while not wanting to leave.

As he continued to filled her vagina with his cum, she relished the warm and creamy feeling it gave her. She didn't want him to leave either. She wanted him to stay. Normally they would fall asleep in each others arms after making love. But, tonight, tonight was special and neither of them was ready to pack it in just yet.

She squirmed and gyrated under him purposefully and just as he was about to get soft, instantly he was rock hard again and rearing to go. And with that, he lifted her up clear off the bed while lodged inside and carried her over to the dressing table and placed her on top of it. Right next to it was the window that faced the full moon. Below the window was the back yard and deck.

The dresser was a perfect height and he took delightful advantage of. He plundered her cum filled pussy with his unapologetic staff. The dresser banged against the wall with every thrust he gave. She mewed enjoying every sensation there was. Her legs were wrapped about his waist, and crossed at the ankles. At that angle, the penetrations were deep and delicious. She licked her lips as though she could taste him from below and maybe she could. After all, he wasn't wearing any protection.

He was in total bliss and as far as she knew, she was floating in mid air. Reaching up, he squeezed her warm globes, flicked her nipples and pinched them and tugged them. While he moved in and out of her, his hot semen from the last orgasm seeped out and dripped to the floor.

There was something about her that excited him. He was never this way before with any other woman.

He bent his head down and caught one teat in his mouth and hungrily sucked it while moaning softly. He knew this excited her. Her walls collapsed about him, held him and milked him. They were both nearing that end when suddenly...

 _Ping. Ping._ Pause. _Ping...ping._

"What the ..?", Rick began. He looked out the window to his left to investigate.

Michonne opened her eyes and looked at him quizzically.

"Who is throwing pebbles at our window?", She asked.

All this time, Rick's hard dick was inside of her but now he moved in and out using shallow thrusts. This infuriated Michonne. She was close to having another earth moving orgasm only for it to be rudely interrupted.

"It's Morgan.", Rick groaned his annoyance while looking out the window. The curtain shielded his nakedness. Not that he cared, but from below, Morgan couldn't see that he had his cock deep inside of a perfectly sexy, beautiful and completely naked Michonne.

"Rick, hey. Got any condoms?", Morgan whispered loudly from below. Carol was somewhere close by but not seen by Rick at least from where he stood, rather, fucked.

Time and time again, this man managed to ruin their vibes. _Not again! It's my birthday for fuck sake!_ Michonne thought. She was completely put off by Morgan. She was livid.

"F..!", Michonne began to say at the top of her lungs only to be suddenly cut off by Rick's hand clamping down on her mouth.

In the nick of time, he managed to muffle 'Fuck off!' and a string of expletives that followed.

With the other hand, he quickly opened the drawer under them and fished around for a strand of condoms they both hadn't planned on using that day. He quickly tossed it out the window not caring where it landed.

After that, he went back to pillaging her engorged vagina which in no time put her right back in the mood. She closed her eyes once again and her pussy was his again.

In a matter of seconds, she began to mew, ohh and ahh for that delicious tension was building up all over again. His hand hadn't left her mouth for she was beginning to moan even louder. Could the neighbors hear. Maybe they could. But, all that mattered was that the stars were in perfect alignment and her g-spot was repeatedly struck. Her pussy felt fantastic and another mind shattering orgasm was well on its way. Only this time nothing was going to stand in the way of its completion. Don't care how many times they made love, this moment was like a whole new experience all over again. She placed her arm over her head, her hand splayed against the wall and the other hand splayed against his ass. He looked at her face and her body. She was in her element. She looked so alluring, sexy, beautiful, like the goddess that she is, he had to remove his hand from her mouth and let her be.

In that blissful moment, her body felt sinfully wonderful. His cock was on fire though immersed in velvety heaven. He gasped when her walls grabbed him. Not holding back, in perfect rhythm, he moved in and out of her at a terrific speed. She squeezed his buttocks and urged him on. Then, together, they came. Releasing packets of hot sperm he growled his satisfaction and she cried hers and gushed for him once more. Neither of them seemed to realize how loud they were or if anyone else heard them, let alone Morgan and Carol, who were by this long gone. The moment they got what they wanted, they were well on their way to her place down the street.

 ****oo*~~*oo****


End file.
